1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing amides from nitriles and amines, and more particularly to a process for preparing amides directly from nitriles and amines using ruthenium compounds, etc. as a catalyst, and further relates to a process for preparing polyamides directly from dinitriles and diamines or from aminonitriles. 2. Background of the Art.
Many kinds of amide compounds including polyamides have been developed and used in various industrial fields to date. These are particularly useful as materials for synthetic fibers and plastic molds, dyeability improvers or antistatic agents therefor, finishing or sizing agents for yarns and textiles, surfactants, coagulants, adhesives, organic solvents, plastics foaming agents, printing ink additives, dyestuffs, organic pigments, pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, livestock feeds, intermediates thereof, etc.
Heretofore, when an amide was synthesized from a nitrile and an amine, a process in which the nitrile is hydrolized and thereby converted into carboxylic acid which is subsequently condensed with the amine has been generally adopted.
However, when such a conventional manufacturing process has been commercially practised, various problems have been encountered related to an increased number of process steps, separation of products in each step, equipment for preventing pollution caused by by-products, the cost of production, etc.